creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Photographer
Personal Real Name: Cosme Damien Lyon Alias: Photographer/Paparazzo Meaning to Name: He photographs his victims before and after he kills them Nickname(s): Cosmos, Damon, Cosie, Lion, and Mr. Lyon Age: 22 D.O.B: August 20 1997 Birthplace: Toulouse, France Language: French, English, and Japanese Current Residence: Paris, France Gender: Male Species/Race: Human Status: Active Alliance: The Watcher, Razor, and Rabbit Stalker Occupation: Photographer Combat Weapon(s): Knives, and razors Method of Killing: * Takes photos of his victims when stalking * Takes photos of them before he murders them with a knife and such * Takes photos of the aftermath and spreads it around the crime scene Goal/Reason to Kill: * Insanity * To serve Rabbit Stalker Personality CPhrase: Let Me Take A Photo! Theme Song: Amour Plastique https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZeqK7IMrXU Hobbie(s): * Editing his photos * Styling his models * Snapping quick photos * Recording his life (vlogging) * Stalking his victims Special Items: His camera Likes: * Photos * Photography * Models * Nature * Colors * Editing Dislikes: * Disorganized workplace * No one listening to him * The way certain people worked * Loud noises * Bright lights * No one following his orders Fear(s): Rabbit Stalker killing his girlfriend Personality: * Charismatic * Cheerful * Hot-headed * Hard worker * Manipulative * Bossy * Aggressive Bio Backstory: Cosme grew up in Toulouse, France with his family. His aunt Esme was a professional photographer, and was popular in the town. Esme would let Cosme play around with her camera, and Cosme learned how to shoot photos. Due to his aunt, he loved photography, and wanted to become a professional photographer for his dream job. He loved that he was able to show his family the beauty of the world, with his photos. As he got older, he started to take photography more seriously, and sign up with a company. This company was originally from South Korea, but moved to France for more business. Cosme decided to work for this company, however the company had dark secrets. The company, “RS-Photos” was a cover-up for Rabbit Stalker’s duties. He was able to get a job in the company, and work for them for weeks. With his girlfriend of five years Belladonna, they were able to become more successful. Until one day, Rabbit Stalker thought it was best to confront Cosme in order to join his group. Cosme didn’t want to partake in the group, due to the safety of his girlfriend Belladonna as she was pregnant at the time. Rabbit Stalker grew angry at this, and decided to kidnap Belladonna. Belladonna was tortured in front of Cosme, while Rabbit Stalker screamed at him in order to join their group. Cosme kept saying no, stating Belladonna can take the pain. Sadly, due to the pain and torture, Belladonna lost her baby. She suffered a miscarriage, which lead Cosme into insanity. He wanted to protect Belladonna after the death of their baby, and wanted to murder Rabbit Stalker. So, he created a plan to kill Rabbit Stalker, however Rabbit Stalker was always one step ahead of them. Rabbit Stalker was able to send out Razor to defeat Cosme, and take him by force. She wasn’t successful, as Cosme was able to overpower her, and defeat Razor. This lead to Rabbit Stalker with no choice but to kidnap Belladonna again, and make a compromise with Cosme. If, Cosme was to join their group, and follow orders, Belladonna will be spare, however one wrong move can kill Belladonna. Cosme joined the group as Photographer. In safety of Belladonna, his beautiful woman. He takes the photos to have the models to be murdered. Relationships Orientation: Straight Relationship/Partner: Belladonna D’Angelo was Cosme’s model girlfriend. She was an Italian 19 year old girl who moved to France to work with Cosme. She had dark brown hair with light brown highlights that reached her shoulders, with light blue eyes. She was known for having a small body figure, and having an emotional face when modeling. Family: Anais his mother, Soan his father, Zoe his sister, and Vaast his brother Allies/Friends: Felix, Mael, The Watcher, and Crush Rivals/Enemies: Razor, anyone who despises photography, and any victims Appearance Hair: Light brown Skin: Fair Medium Eyes: Blue Height: 5’7 Weight: 145 Body Type: Lean Outfit: White collared shirt, a white ascot tie, a dark brown peacoat, with dark brown slacks Accessories: His black camera Distinguishing Features: None Physical Disorder(s): Manic Depression Abilities/Strengths: * Stalking * Hacking Intuition * Social Intuition * Peak-Human Senses * Escape Artistry * Photographic Deduction * Camera Manipulation * Photograph Manipulation * Audio/Visual Recording Weaknesses/Faults: * Emotions are unstabilized * Unable to fix cameras properly * Can only control the photos he took himself * His senses can be damaged * He’s unable to bypass some security systems * His memory sometimes fails him to use photographic deduction Stats • Intelligence: 8 • Strength: 6 • Speed: 6 • Agility: 7 • Endurance: 7 • Stamina: 6 • Balance: 5 • Tolerance: 8 Facts/Trivia * His name translates to, “Beauty To Kill Lion” * His girlfriend Belladonna’s name translates to Beautiful woman of angels * His unborn child was going to be named Nico Lyon * Belladonna was five months pregnant when she lost the baby * To this day, Cosme still wants to murder Razor, and Rabbit Stalker * His partner is The Watcher * He is part of The Prowlers group * Belladonna was sent to Japan to be kept near Kitsune * Cosme still plans to take over The Prowlers * His name Photographer was chosen by The Watcher * Cosme was the reason why Rabbit Stalker moved his base to France * Rabbit Stalker chose Cosme for his photography skills to send to polices when their victim dies * He also chose Cosme so The Prowler group could be more international * His creator is Blackbullet235 Category:Male Category:OC Category:Proxies Category:Serial Killer Category:Manipulator Category:Kidnapper Category:Human Category:Adult